dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Menace of Boo
ブウの |romaji=Majin Bū no Kyōi |translated title=Majin Boo’s Menace |release=March 15, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #15) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 233 |previous = Can This Be Boo?! |next = Terrifying Power }} ブウの |''Majin Bū no Kyōi''|lit. "Majin Boo’s Menace"}} is the two hundred sixty eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixty-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Majin Buu has proven his might as a powerful opponent and servant to Babidi by smashing Dabura into the rocky mountains with effortless triumph. Babidi praises Buu for his spectacular showcase of strength, as Gohan and Supreme Kai look at Buu in total despair, terrified of the monster's power and unpredictable behavior patterns. Buu begins to make unintelligible noises, similar to noises of an ape, to celebrate his love of random violence. Meanwhile, near the World Tournament stadium, Trunks and Goten notice a strong ki suddenly arise from seemingly nowhere. Trunks guesses that the only being to appear out of nowhere like they sensed would be a genie, which rises both boy's curiosities. Trunks and Goten power themselves up and head for the location of the sudden power rise, hoping to meet this genie. Meanwhile, Vegeta powered up by Babidi's magic and Goku continue to brawl to avoid Vegeta causing extreme violence to innocents. As the fight continues, Goku also notices the sudden rise of energy near Babidi's spaceship, and he presumes that Buu has been released and that Gohan and Supreme Kai have failed. Goku pleads with Vegeta to end the fight to inspect the change in events, as the situation may need handling immediately. Vegeta refuses Goku's request, as he does not wish to waste time investigating while Goku's time on Earth is limited, and wishes to spend it fighting him to put to rest who is the greatest warrior between them. Goku begs for Vegeta to put aside personal quarrels he may have with destroying him. He reminds Vegeta that if Supreme Kai's statements are held accurate, Buu would be near unstoppable and will cause the extinction of the whole planet, including Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta orders Goku with unlimited fury to remain quiet, and explains that any compassion and love he developed for his wife and son have disappeared now that his power was returned to him by Babidi's magic. Goku refuses to believe this statement and tells Vegeta that he has changed, and so have his morals and priorities, including his new focus for the well-being of his family over unlimited power and control like before. Vegeta growls but does not deny these claims. Vegeta eventually gives in but tells Goku that once Buu has been dealt with, the fight will resume with a victor. Goku agrees to these terms, and Vegeta orders him to toss him a Senzu Bean as they have used up much of their energy in their struggle. Goku gladly complies and gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean. As Goku attempts to grab another bean for himself from his bag, Vegeta has realized that he let Buu out of his shell and decides to make the right decision as he hits Goku in the back of the head with a Double Axe Handle, knocking Goku out. As Goku becomes unconscious, Vegeta informs Goku he wishes to handle Buu alone, as Buu was released in the first place because of Vegeta's actions. Vegeta bids farewell to Goku and wishes to return the fight if he succeeds. With some uncertainty of his fate, Vegeta flies off to handle Buu, while Goku remains helpless. Back near the spaceship, Buu stands silently while Babidi starts to inform him he is not a freelancer and that he is to serve under Babidi's command for all time. Buu does not bother to pay attention to these demands, however, and simply sticks his tongue out at Babidi in a playful manner. Disgusted by Buu's response, Babidi orders Buu to truly think what his best options are. Babidi informs Buu his father left notes on how to handle Buu if he was to become uncontrollable, and instructions on how to seal Buu back into a Sealed Ball. Buu pays attention after hearing the possibility of being sealed up again for all eternity, and bows to Babidi in worry. Babidi accepts this apology, and orders Buu to finish off Gohan and Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai states to Gohan that escape is futile, as Gohan looks in woe. Gohan brings the idea to the table that due to Buu's childlike attitude, if Babidi and his strict and harsh routine were dealt with, Buu might be more reasonable and accept responsibility and live a peaceful life. Supreme Kai questions Gohan's motives and reminds him that Babidi is the only one who can seal Buu away back into his tomb. Supreme Kai informs Gohan the only solution now may be to hope over time, Babidi will become tired of Buu and seal him away again. Frustrated with himself, Supreme Kai blames himself for this mistake and states if he knew Earthlings and Saiyans were as strong as they were, he would have used his alternative solution. Gohan becomes extremely curious, but before Supreme Kai can answer, Gohan notices Babidi ordering Buu to destroy them. Gohan grabs Supreme Kai's hand in desperation and hopes he can outrun Buu until they can reach a safe spot. Noticing them retreat, Buu takes a running stance and sprints after them at the speed of light. In a few seconds, Buu appears right in front of Gohan, mocking him. As Gohan stares in shock at Buu's potential, Buu swats Gohan out of the air and Gohan smashes into rocks with blunt force. Supreme Kai looks in shock as Buu begins to menacingly approach him. Supreme Kai uses a Kiai to halt and damage Buu's attacks, but the attack merely makes Buu's head turn, as Buu grins excitedly as he smacks Supreme Kai with brutal force, before pummeling him into the ground. As Gohan moves from the rubble, he notices Supreme Kai falling to the ground, but becoming helpless to assist him. Babidi bounces with joy at Buu's stunning skill and praises him for his powers. As the battle looks bleak for Supreme Kai, Gohan continues to look in awe at the creature able to handle him in one fell swoop. Trivia *This chapter is the last time Senzu Beans are used. *Vegeta knocking Goku out cold in order to fight Buu by himself somewhat mirrors Future Gohan knocking Future Trunks out cold in order to fight the Androids by himself from Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters